<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakura de nieve by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903601">Sakura de nieve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Durmstrang Student Victor Nikiforov, First Date, First Kiss, Ice, Ice Skating, Japan, Japanese Culture, Love, M/M, Romance, Sakura - Freeform, Snow, Snow and Ice, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A noviembre le quedaban pocos días. La nieve ya estaba cubriéndolo todo, por lo que Hogwarts empezaba a verse de color blanco. Hacía bastante frío ese día. Se anudó su bufanda de Gryffindor un poco más fuerte y salió del castillo en dirección a los invernaderos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sakura de nieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/gifts">PukitChan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>25 de noviembre de 1994</strong>
</p><p>A noviembre le quedaban pocos días. La nieve ya estaba cubriéndolo todo, por lo que Hogwarts empezaba a verse de color blanco.</p><p>Hacía bastante frío ese día. Se anudó su bufanda de Gryffindor un poco más fuerte y salió del castillo en dirección a los invernaderos.</p><p>—¡Katsuki, espera! —dijo una voz detrás de él; se dio media vuelta y sonrió a ver a su compañera.</p><p>—Chang, pensé que ya estarías allí…</p><p>—No, me he retrasado por culpa de una de mis compañeras de cuarto —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero me alegro pillarte antes de entrar en clase.</p><p>—¿Por qué, qué pasa? —preguntó con curiosidad.</p><p>La chica rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y entre sus dedos sujetó una cajita cuadrada. Se la entregó a su amigo con una sonrisa enorme.</p><p>—Sé que tu cumpleaños no es hasta el martes, pero no me puedo esperar. Lo vi este verano y mi madre me lo envió por lechuza. Me ha llegado esta mañana.</p><p>El joven abrió los ojos, sorprendido.</p><p>—No… no sé qué decir.</p><p>—¡Ábrelo!</p><p>Cogió la cajita con entusiasmo y la abrió lentamente. Dentro había una flor rosada que brillaba y giraba sobre sí misma. Yuuri arqueó las cejas sin saber qué decir.</p><p>—Es… es… una <em>sakura</em> —dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos, sin apartar la mirada a la flor de cerezo.</p><p>—Sí. El año pasado me contaste que detestabas no poder ir a Japón en primavera porque echabas de menos a las <em>sakuras</em>. Sé que llevas años sin ir y yo estuve en Tokio este verano unos días. Encontré unas cuantas, pero estaban algo marchitas. Sabía de un conjuro donde las podía revivir, pero solo temporalmente, así que le mandé una, justo esta, a mi abuela, que ella sabe más de esto. Esta estará fresca eternamente. Pero la única pega es que no la puedes sacar de la caja. Ni tampoco tocarla. Aunque la puedes abrir tantas veces que desees. Quería hacer un colgante con ella, pero...</p><p>—No, no me importa eso… ¡Oh, Cho! —Y le dio un abrazo a su amiga tan grande que casi la ahoga—. Muchas gracias. Es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho jamás.</p><p>—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Soy yo la que te debía una por lo que hiciste el año pasado.</p><p>—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿No te acuerdas que me ayudaste a conseguir mi trabajo de Pociones? Aquellos idiotas de Slytherin me empujaron y todo salió volando… Si no fuese por ti…</p><p>—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó, con una sonrisa tonta—. Pero eso no fue nada. No tenías por qué regalarme nada. Lo hice encantado. Además, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?</p><p>—Lo sé y por eso te mereces el mejor regalo del mundo.</p><p>Yuuri se ruborizó.</p><p>—Además, también me siento algo mal porque siento que no te estoy prestando tanta atención desde que estoy saliendo con Cedric…</p><p>—No te preocupes. Es normal y lo entiendo.</p><p>—No, estoy descuidando mucho nuestra amistad. Y no es justo.</p><p>—Ya, pero él te necesita más que nunca, ahora que es campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos.</p><p>—Sabes que soy cabezota y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo exageradamente—. Por cierto, ¿con quién vas a ir al Baile de Navidad? Aún no me lo has dicho.</p><p>Yuuri se rascó la cabeza y se rio nerviosamente.</p><p>—A no ser que cambie la cosa, con nadie. Solo conmigo. O tal vez no vaya, no sé. Ya veré.</p><p>—Oh, venga ya, Yuuri. ¿De verdad que no vas a ir? ¿Y por qué no vas con ese chico tan guapo del que no paras de mirar?</p><p>—¿Qué chico? No sé de qué me hablas…</p><p>—Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero a mí no me engañas. Ayer, durante la primera prueba, me fijé que no le quitabas ojo a un chico muy guapo.</p><p>Yuuri se echó una mano a la cara, avergonzado.</p><p>—¿Tan obvio fue?</p><p>—Mucho.</p><p>—Pero ese chico está fuera de mi alcance.</p><p>—Eres idiota, Katsuki.</p><p>El chico se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Es cierto. Un chico como él jamás se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como yo.</p><p>Cho puso los ojos en blanco y se palmeó la cara.</p><p>—¿Qué? Es cierto. Además, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama…</p><p>—Bueno, pero eso lo podemos arreglar.</p><p>—¿Cómo?</p><p>—Creo que ese chico es amigo de Krum. Y Cedric habla de vez en cuando con él, sobre todo de quidditch. Lo más seguro es que sepa quién es y cómo se llama. Luego, después de las clases, he quedado con él y se lo puedo preguntar.</p><p>Yuuri se ruborizó tanto que sus orejas comenzaron a arder.</p><p>—No es necesario que hagas esto… de verdad que no…</p><p>—Tarde —dijo una complaciente Cho—. Y será mejor que entremos ya a la clase de Herbología antes de que lleguemos tarde.</p><p>—Mejor.</p><p>
  <strong>Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ</strong>
</p><p>Estaba nervioso. Cho le había convencido para que lo hiciera, pero… ¿realmente valía la pena? Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, ni cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo tuviera delante. Lo más seguro era que balbucearía un montón o babearía hasta que se acabase resbalando con su propia saliva. O puede que ambas cosas.</p><p>Porque estas cosas se le daban excesivamente mal. ¿No podrá existir, no sé, una especie de conjuro o hechizo donde se pudiera decir esto sin necesitar de usar las palabras? ¿Que la otra persona supiera lo que sentías por ella sin tener que acercarte? Bueno, tal vez existiera, o tal vez no, pero el caso era que no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera cuándo.</p><p>Solo sabía que estaba allí, en el Gran Comedor, a la hora de la cena, rodeado de todos los alumnos, no solo de los de Hogwarts, sino también de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Y ahí estaba él, junto con sus amigos. Le pareció ver que no muy lejos estaba Krum, pero él parloteaba con otros compañeros. Vio al chico en cuestión comer su plato calladamente. Se le notaba pensativo. ¿Tal vez triste? Puede que estuviera dilucidando, como siempre hacía, pero… ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor con eso podría romper el hielo de ese modo. Claro que, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué iba a querer hablar de sus cosas privadas con un completo desconocido que, además, estaba ligeramente —mentira— obsesionado —demasiado— con él?</p><p>«¡Eh, desconocido!, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué es eso que te preocupa tanto? Da igual que no me conozcas de un carajo, pero tú confía en mí, porque soy así de majo». Por supuesto. «Si no me manda a freír espárragos será de milagro como haga eso», pensó.</p><p>Se exasperó. Mordisqueó un poco más su trozo de pollo con arándanos y bebió un buen trago de su zumo de calabaza. Vio a Cho, sentada junto a Marietta en la mesa de Ravenclaw, por encima de la cabeza de George Weasley. Lo estaba mirando también. Le estaba diciendo algo con la mirada, pero no sabía qué era. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, para indicarle que mirase hacia la mesa de Durmstrang.</p><p>Oh. El chico se había levantado y se disponía a abandonar el Gran Comedor. Dejó su cena a medias —algo poco habitual en él— y salió disparado, sin apenas decirle a los demás a dónde iba. No, mejor que no supieran más. Solo Cho sabía qué es lo que se proponía.</p><p>Ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Iba caminando detrás de él, a paso firme. Andaba extrañamente rápido, como si llegara tarde a alguna parte. Yuuri se empezó a preguntar si es que no había quedado con alguien, porque realmente parecía como si tuviera prisa.</p><p>Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Y, sin darse cuenta, se tropezó.</p><p>«¡Pero cómo carajos te has podido tropezar con los cordones de esta manera tan tremendamente absurda, Yuuri!», se maldijo para sus adentros.</p><p>—No eres más torpe porque no te entrenas —dijo en voz alta, mientras se anudaba el travieso zapato.</p><p>El chico desconocido se dio media vuelta, con una interrogación flotando encima de su cabeza.</p><p>—No, no era a ti… —se disculpó Yuuri—. Es solo que… bueno, déjalo Si ni siquiera hablarás mi idioma. Ehm… ¿<em>Blagodarya ti</em>? No sé si lo habré dicho bien. Tampoco si significa algo y tal vez esté diciendo vaca polaca o algo de eso. ¿Por qué no me callo mejor? Sí, va a ser lo más sensato antes de que me mandes a donde van a cagar los trols…</p><p>—Hola —respondió el chico algo serio, pero con un tono amable; apenas se le notaba el acento—. Sé que no era por mí. Hablo tu idioma. Has dicho gracias en búlgaro. Y, tranquilo, a no ser que tu fisionomía lo requiera, no te mandaré a cagar a ninguna parte.</p><p>El chico le sonrió levemente, como automático, y ayudó a Yuuri a levantarse.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo con cierto rubor Yuuri—. Es que no sabía si… ya sabes, si hablabas el mismo idioma que yo y…</p><p>—Hablo varios idiomas, incluido, claro está, el tuyo.</p><p>—Ya me he dado cuenta. —Una risita nerviosa apareció de repente—. Por cierto —carraspeó—, me llamo Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki.</p><p>Extendió su mano derecha; el chico se lo pensó un poco antes de aceptar estrechar la suya antes de contestar:</p><p>—Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov.</p><p>—Encantado, Nikiforov —dijo Yuuri con una encantadora sonrisa.</p><p>—Igualmente. Aunque puedes llamarme Viktor, si lo deseas.</p><p>—Así será, Viktor. Llámame Yuuri, entonces.</p><p>—En ese caso, Yuuri —pronunció su nombre con cierto ahínco—, vas a tener que disculparme porque quiero estudiar un rato en la biblioteca antes de que la cierren dentro de una hora. —Miró su reloj de pulsera—. Cincuenta y siete minutos.</p><p>—Oh, bien, no te entretengo más —respondió Yuuri ruborizado—. Por cierto, ¿irás mañana a Hogsmeade?</p><p>—¿Hogsmeade?</p><p>—Solemos ir allí de vez en cuando.</p><p>—Tenía entendido que se había suspendido todas las excursiones ahí.</p><p>—Y así era, pero al final van a dejarnos ir una vez antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.</p><p>—Oh, pues en ese caso, sí. Me gustaría conocer ese lugar.</p><p>—¡Perfecto! Así te enseñaré mis lugares favoritos.</p><p>Yuuri se fue casi trastabillando. Se había puesto tan nervioso que se había olvidado de cómo tenía que andar. Viktor entró en la biblioteca sin percatarse de nada, por lo que Yuuri suspiró de alivio.</p><p>¿Y ahora qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Se había quedado en blanco. Porque… ¿iba a tener una cita con Viktor Nikiforov?</p><p>Porque aquello se podía decir que era una cita, ¿no?</p><p>
  <strong>Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>26 de noviembre de 1994</strong>
</p><p>—¡Pues claro que es una cita! —exclamó Cho cuando Yuuri le contó lo que había ocurrido después de la cena, a la mañana siguiente—. Y estoy tan contenta por ti, Yuuri, que te espachurraba hasta dejarte sin aliento.</p><p>—Prefiero que no lo hagas.</p><p>—¿Sabes lo que te vas a poner?</p><p>Yuuri no se había parado a pensar detenidamente en ello. ¿Debía ponerse algo en particular?</p><p>—Pensaba llevar mis pantalones vaqueros y mi jersey de lana rojo.</p><p>Cho se llevó una mano a la cabeza, negando con ella.</p><p>—¿Por qué no mejor te pones el jersey de cuello de cisne de color celeste?</p><p>Yuuri se lo pensó un poco.</p><p>—Iría a juego con el color de sus ojos —respondió tímidamente.</p><p>—Me gusta cómo piensas, querido. Vas captando la idea.</p><p>Tras el desayuno, fue directo a su dormitorio, donde registró de cabo a rabo su baúl en busca del jersey que su amiga le había mencionado. Cuando lo encontró —unos siete eternos minutos después— se cambió toda la ropa que llevaba. Se peinó y repeinó. «Parece que me ha lamido una vaca, por Odín», se dijo, y se colocó bien las gafas.</p><p>Respiró hondo y salió del dormitorio en dirección a la entrada, donde le esperaba Cho con Marietta para darle ánimos. Realmente no sabía muy bien si Edgecombe estaba al corriente, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Necesitaba a sus amigas en ese instante y todo lo demás no importaba.</p><p>Les dijo que no se acercaran mucho, ya que tal vez Viktor pensase lo que no era. Pero las quería cerca, por si tuvieran que echarle un cable; capaz era de meter tanto la pata como para que sus amigas tuvieran que salvarle la situación, así que era mejor prevenir.</p><p>—No os alejéis mucho, por favor —les suplicó entre dientes, poco antes de dirigirse hacia Viktor cuando le vio—. Deseadme suerte, chicas.</p><p>Las muchachas le despidieron lo más discretamente que pudieron.</p><p>Yuuri casi se tropieza cuando llegó hasta él. Viktor, como siempre, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa nada más verle y le agarró del brazo para que no cayera al suelo, como la noche anterior.</p><p>Empezaba bien aquello.</p><p>Tomó un poco de aire y caminaron juntos.</p><p>
  <strong>Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ</strong>
</p><p>Para Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki era un buen guía turístico. No es que fuese aquel lugar lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero sí que le gustaba que, cada vez que entraban en una tienda, el chico de Gryffindor le señalara alguna curiosidad relacionada con el local.</p><p>Habían estado en Zonko comprando algunos artículos de broma, se llenaron los bolsillos con dulces de Honeydukes y curiosearon por Dervish y Bages. Tras salir de la Casa de las Plumas y contarle algún que otro detalle morboso sobre la Casa de los Gritos, se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas, donde se sentaron en un rincón para poder charlas más tranquilamente.</p><p>—Y dime —comenzó a decir Yuuri—, ¿qué te parece Hogwarts?</p><p>—No está mal —contestó Viktor—. El castillo es bonito y el lugar es precioso. Tiene unas vistas increíbles y desde luego es un lugar de ensueño. Durmstrang, en ese aspecto, es mucho más oscuro y siniestro. Aunque como escuela lo encuentro mucho mejor que Hogwarts, si me lo permites.</p><p>—Entiendo —comentó Yuuri sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto, ya que él jamás ha visto Durmstrang.</p><p>Madame Rosmerta se acercó a los chicos con su sonrisa habitual.</p><p>—¿Qué queréis tomar, chicos? —les preguntó con tono encantador.</p><p>—Una cerveza de mantequilla por aquí —respondió Yuuri y miró a Viktor, que le devolvió la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido porque no sabía qué era eso—. Que sean dos.</p><p>Viktor se encogió de hombros. Cosas más raras había probado.</p><p>—Es una bebida típica de aquí —le explicó Yuuri—. Te gustará, ya lo verás.</p><p>—En Rusia solo tenemos vodka de hielo y fuego. Así que es nuevo para mí.</p><p>—¿Eso lleva alcohol? —Viktor asintió—. Aquí no permiten eso a los menores de edad.</p><p>—En Rusia está permitido, aunque con mayores de edad delante.</p><p>—Curioso.</p><p>—Dejaré de hacer eso el día de Navidad.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre ese día?</p><p>—Cumplo la mayoría de edad.</p><p>—Bien —dijo sin saber qué decir—. Yo cumplo los dieciséis este martes.</p><p>Viktor arqueó ambas cejas.</p><p>—Tendré que felicitarte en tres días, pues.</p><p>—No es necesario… —dijo ruborizado.</p><p>La camarera trajo las cervezas y ambos chicos le dieron las gracias.</p><p>—¿Queréis patatas con salsa de jengibre y pimienta? —les preguntó Rosmerta—. Las acabo de sacar del horno y recién hechas están mucho más ricas.</p><p>—Como buen amante de la comida picante, eso suena delicioso. Pónganos dos raciones, si es usted muy amable —ordenó Viktor tan encantador que a Yuuri se le derritió algo más que la boca.</p><p>Pasados unos pocos minutos, Madame Rosmerta llegó con el pedido. Yuuri se acercó un poco para oler la salsa, que desprendía un rico olor a jengibre. Y a Yuuri otra cosa no, pero el jengibre le volvía loco. Aunque no tanto como Viktor. Cogió una patata con un tenedor, la untó en la salsa y se la metió en la boca. Cerró los ojos y gimió un poco.</p><p>—Esto está demasiado rico para ser verdad, Rosmerta.</p><p>La camarera se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia del muchacho.</p><p>—Si queréis más, decídmelo —les dijo antes de regresar tras la barra.</p><p>Viktor probó de su plato. Realmente era un manjar delicioso.</p><p>—Y dime, Yuuri, ¿de dónde eres? —preguntó Viktor saboreando otra patata—. No tienes un nombre muy británico que digamos. ¿Eres hijo de inmigrantes o algo por el estilo?</p><p>—No, no. Soy japonés. Nací en Hasetsu, Prefectura de Saga, Kyushu, Japón. Mis padres tenían allí un <em>resort</em> de aguas termales, pero les ofrecieron abrir un hotel rural en las afueras de Londres y… bueno, les gustó la idea. Llevo viviendo aquí desde los siete años. Pero regreso a Japón para visitar a la familia todos los veranos. Aunque mis padres, por el hotel, no me pueden acompañar. Claro que eso no te interesará saberlo…</p><p>Yuuri se sonrojó.</p><p>—No, no, me resulta interesante, de verdad que sí. —Pinchó con el tenedor otra patata y se la metió en la boca pensativo—. Mi padre trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia Ruso, en un departamento del que prefiero no mencionar —dijo suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco—, por lo que hemos tenido que mudarnos varias veces de país. He vivido dos años en Bulgaria, un año en Yorkshire, estuve tres en Italia, uno en Francia, tres en Suecia y antes de entrar a Durmstrang vivía en Noruega desde hacía casi un año.</p><p>Yuuri lo miraba con la boca abierta. Y él pensaba que lo suyo era poco interesante.</p><p>—Vaya, con razón hablas tantos idiomas.</p><p>—Lo único que me gustaba de todo aquello era conocer mundo, que es algo que me apasiona, pero detestaba no poder hacer muchos amigos porque, tarde o temprano tenía que mudarme de país.</p><p>—¿No conservas ninguna amistad de esos países?</p><p>Viktor se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Sí, supongo. Pero solo de los dos últimos países, porque me pilló algo más mayor y porque algunos de ellos están en Durmstrang conmigo.</p><p>—Algo es algo, ¿no?</p><p>—Sí. Lars y Anna son mis mejores amigos desde antes de entrar a Durmstrang. Y Mikael… bueno, él también. Pero nos hemos distanciado un poco este último año.</p><p>—¿Y eso?</p><p>—Por… —Viktor carraspeó un poco y bajó la voz—. Por culpa de Viktor Krum.</p><p>—¿Krum? ¿Y eso por qué?</p><p>—Envidia, supongo. Krum siempre fue mejor que Mikael en todo, y ahora que él y yo somos amigos (ya lo éramos antes, pero desde el año pasado más), Mikael se ha distanciado bastante de mí. No tenía suficiente con Plisetsky que encima me toca la misma cantinela con Oliversen.</p><p>Nikiforov dio un largo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Presiento que es mejor que cambiemos de tema —sugirió Yuuri.</p><p>Viktor asintió, agradecido. A Yuuri le gustaba escuchar todo lo que le contaba Viktor, pero no quería que aquello se convirtiera en una situación incómoda.</p><p>Terminaron sus patatas con salsa de jengibre y pimienta y sus cervezas de mantequilla contándose anécdotas el uno al otro. Yuuri estaba encantado de estar con Viktor y éste también parecía disfrutar de la presencia del joven japonés. Cualquiera le diría que hasta le estaba gustando el chico y todo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo observando sus expresivos ojos color café tras esas enormes gafas. Se le veía adorable cuando hablaba.</p><p>
  <strong>Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ</strong>
</p><p>Cuando salieron de Las Tres Escobas, continuaron con la conversación mientras daban un paseo por el lugar. Viktor vislumbró lo que le pareció una pista de hielo y se le iluminó el rostro. Se echó a reír, incrédulo, y corrió hacia el lugar.</p><p>—Vamos —le animó Viktor—. Será divertido.</p><p>—¿Qué? No —se negó Yuuri en rotundo—. Nunca lo he hecho y creo que se me va a dar mal.</p><p>—Oh, venga, Katsuki, ¿me vas a decir que ahora eres un gallina? Tenía entendido que los de tu casa eran los más valientes…</p><p>Yuuri frunció el ceño. Levantó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Ni siquiera tengo patines y…</p><p>—Pero eso se puede solucionar fácilmente con un poco de magia.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero no puedo usar mi magia fuera de Hogwarts, por si no lo sabías.</p><p>Viktor rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Jamás entenderé esa norma estúpida. —Y, sin mediar más palabra, sacó su varita de un bolsillo de su túnica e hizo aparecer un par de patines para cada uno. Extendió la mano hacia Yuuri y éste se la tomó de buena gana—. Confía en mí.</p><p>Ambos entraron en la pista y Viktor le soltó la mano para dar un par de vueltas él solo. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y se le notaba bastante que disfrutaba con ello. Dio unas cuantas piruetas sobre sí mismo y regresó de nuevo hacia un sorprendidísimo Yuuri, que no se esperaba aquella inesperada demostración.</p><p>—Intenta venir hacia mí… —le sugirió; Yuuri movió los pies, pero las piernas se le fueron hacia los lados y Viktor le tuvo que sujetar antes de que cayera al frío hielo—. Procura mantener los pies un poco hacia dentro, ya que así evitas que las piernas se te vayan hacia fuera y acabes besando el suelo. —Yuuri obedeció. Consiguió avanzar sin ayuda unos pocos centímetros. Levantó los brazos, victorioso, pero el pie izquierdo se le resbaló hacia el lado contrario al debido, trastabilló un poco y, sin poder evitarlo, acabó con el culo en el hielo; Viktor se echó a reír—. Lo has hecho mejor de lo que piensas. Es cuestión de práctica.</p><p>Volvió a reírse al ver que Yuuri no podía levantarse por sí solo. Éste fingió enfadarse, le cogió de una mano, tiró de ella hacia abajo e hizo que Viktor cayera al suelo junto a él.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya —empezó a decir entre risas Yuuri—. Ya no te parece tan gracioso, ¿verdad, señor Nikiforov?</p><p>Pero Viktor seguía muerto de la risa; ahora más que nunca. Casi se atragantó por la risa. Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.</p><p>—Eres un tramposo, señor Katsuki, que lo sepas. Además, me he caído muchas veces.</p><p>Viktor se quedó sentado en el hielo, junto a Yuuri, tomando un poco de aire para recuperar el aliento. Se echó su pelo plateado hacia atrás y Yuuri se dio cuenta lo bien que le quedaba ese corte de pelo ladeado. Le gustaría poder revolvérselo y entrelazar sus dedos en él.</p><p>Viktor le pilló mirándolo. Yuuri apartó la vista, sonrojado. A Viktor le parecía divertido verle así.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Viktor, señalando algo que había justo al lado del joven Gryffindor. Yuuri buscó lo que le señalaba y dio con la cajita que llevaba guardada en su túnica; no recordaba que aún la llevaba ahí metida.</p><p>—Es un regalo de mi amiga Cho.</p><p>—¿Un regalo? ¿De cumpleaños?</p><p>Yuuri asintió. Viktor alzó una plateada ceja y le sonrió.</p><p>—¿Puedo verlo?</p><p>Yuuri se encogió de hombros y le pasó la cajita de color azul turquesa. El chico ruso estiró el brazo para cogerla. Era ligera como una pluma. Y muy bonita. Tenía dibujada en color plateado una flor de lis en relieve. Rozó con el dedo índice aquel dibujo con suavidad. Le gustaba el tacto. Parecía tan mágico como lo que había dentro. La abrió despacio, como si se fuese a romper lo que hubiese dentro. Sus ojos brillaron tanto o más que aquella flor que se hallaba en su interior.</p><p>—Es… impresionante —consiguió decir instantes después—. Es una <em>sakura</em>, ¿cierto? —Yuuri asintió—. He estado varias veces en Japón y nunca se me había ocurrido llevarme ningún ejemplar. Y después de ver esto, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. Tiene un hechizo revitalizante permanente, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Así es. La abuela de Cho es experta en esos hechizos porque tiene una floristería mágica en China. Fue ella quien la hechizó.</p><p>—Se nota, porque no es fácil de hacer y suele durar poco si lo haces mal. —Viktor cerró la cajita con suavidad—. Lástima que tengas que tener cuidado con ella, pero es una maravilla contemplarla.</p><p>—Igual que tú… —A Yuuri le dio un vuelco al corazón haberse escuchado decir eso en voz alta, porque realmente lo que quería era decirlo para sí mismo, pero no, no lo hizo; su boca y su lengua le traicionaron y se tapó la boca de inmediato—. Quiero decir, que eres una persona maravillosa… —se corrigió, sin éxito.</p><p>—Esa tal Cho debe ser alguien muy especial para que te haga este regalo, ¿no? —dijo Viktor, ignorando las últimas palabras de Yuuri y devolviéndole la cajita—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no es la novia de Cedric Diggory, uno de los campeones de Hogwarts?</p><p>—Cho y yo solo somos amigos. Ha sido una buena amiga desde que entré aquí.</p><p>Viktor se quedó pensativo y Yuuri le miró de reojo. A veces le gustaría ser bueno en legeremancia para poder saber qué es lo que piensan algunas personas, más en concreto las que les gusta. Y en este momento desea saber qué es lo que está pensando Viktor. Está un poco ausente y no sabe si es por él o por algo más.</p><p>—¿Vas a ir con alguien en el Baile de Navidad? —preguntó Yuuri sin tapujos; se sorprendió ver que lo estaba haciendo sin asustarse ni nada. Tal vez sea porque ya le estaba cogiendo más confianza y no le daba miedo la respuesta.</p><p>—No —respondió tajantemente Viktor; era una respuesta que Yuuri no se esperaba en absoluto.</p><p>—¿Y… quieres ir con alguien? ¿Tienes pensado a quién se lo vas a pedir?</p><p>Viktor se encogió de hombros y miró a Yuuri con cierta curiosidad.</p><p>—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.</p><p>—Curiosidad, nada más. —Y una vez más, Yuuri se puso colorado; parecía su don especial.</p><p>—¿Y tú?</p><p>—Tampoco.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir más nada. Viktor se levantó de un salto, con una agilidad que a Yuuri le fascinó. Dio varias vueltas por la pista, unas cuantas piruetas como las que hizo antes y regresó a donde estaba el japonés, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse y salir de allí.</p><p>Viktor miró su reloj. Era casi la hora de marcharse. No volvió a hablar en todo el camino de regreso al castillo. Yuuri se preguntó si le habría molestado la pregunta, porque ni siquiera le miraba a la cara durante el trayecto. Le preocupaba un poco haber dicho algo inapropiado; a fin de cuentas, no conocía mucho a Viktor como para saber si esto era así o solo eran cosas de su imaginación. Aunque le gustaba pensar que era esto último.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la entrada del colegio, Viktor estaba visiblemente extraño. Se echó el flequillo hacia atrás, se rascó la nuca y se dirigió a Yuuri cuando le dijo:</p><p>—Ehm… —comenzó a decir, dubitativo—, si no encuentras a nadie con quién ir, tal vez podamos ir juntos.</p><p>A Yuuri casi le dio un infarto al escuchar aquello. Aquellas palabras le retumbaron en los oídos durante unos segundos. No se podía creer que el propio Viktor Nikiforov le hubiese dicho lo que le acababa de decir.</p><p>Asintió sin decir más palabras. Bueno, más bien sin poder formular ninguna. Simplemente, no podía.</p><p>Estaba en shock.</p><p>
  <strong>Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>25 de diciembre de 1994</strong>
</p><p>Sus compañeros de cuarto hacía rato que ya no estaban allí, por lo que pudo terminar de arreglarse tranquilamente. Se miró al espejo una última vez. Su <em>kimono</em> morado con bordados azul oscuro le quedaba como un guante. Limpió sus gafas por enésima vez esa tarde y se las colocó de nuevo. Se dirigió a su mesita de noche, cogió la diminuta cajita que había ahí y se la guardó en el bolsillo.</p><p>Salió por la puerta. Se detuvo un momento antes de abandonar la Sala Común de Gryffindor y suspiró.</p><p>No había nada que temer porque todo en esa noche iba a salir bien.</p><p>Bajó las escaleras despacio. Lo último que deseaba era que se tropezara y acabara en la enfermería. No, no, fuera pensamientos negativos.</p><p>Le buscó con la mirada. Se quedó al pie de las escaleras, donde habían quedado en verse esa noche. Llevaba desde la noche anterior sin hacerlo, porque así lo querían ambos. Era lo mejor.</p><p>Yuuri siempre era muy puntual, pero Viktor lo era más. Pareciese como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, porque allí estaba él, parado en mitad de las escaleras, esperando a que se diera cuenta de su presencia para poder terminar de hacerlo. Yuuri se alisó una de las mangas de su kimono nerviosamente. Viktor estaba tan guapo que debería ser delito, pensó. Llevaba un traje rojo y negro, que hacía que el azul de sus ojos se clareasen más aún.</p><p>Nada más llegar abajo, Viktor extendió una mano para que Yuuri se la tomara. Éste obedeció y se la agarró con suavidad, ayudándole a bajar los últimos dos peldaños de la escalinata.</p><p>—Tengo algo para ti —le susurró Yuuri a Viktor con una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Qué es?</p><p>—Ahora lo verás. —El chico rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita que tenía en su mesita, entregándosela a Viktor con cierto entusiasmo—. Feliz cumpleaños, Viktor.</p><p>El joven ruso la sostuvo entre las manos. No era más grande que su palma y le sorprendió el tamaño. Arqueó una blanca ceja y se dispuso a abrirla, quitándose de la mente lo que se le estaba pasando por ella.</p><p>Alzó ambas cejas. Se quedó sin palabras.</p><p>—Es un broche —indicó Yuuri.</p><p>—¿Es una sakura de plata?</p><p>—Con diminutos dibujos de copos de nieve, si te fijas bien.</p><p>Viktor sonrió sin apartar la vista de su regalo. Jamás le habían regalado nada parecido y se había enamorado por completo de aquel objeto.</p><p>—¿Pero cómo…?</p><p>—Mejor no preguntes —contestó, echándose a reír.</p><p>Sacó el broche de la cajita y se lo colocó a Viktor en la solapa de la chaqueta. Le quedaba estupendo, como todo lo que se ponía.</p><p>El baile estaba a punto de comenzar. Viktor y Yuuri se entremezclaron con los demás alumnos, cogidos de la mano. No se soltaron durante toda la ceremonia inicial, mientras veían aparecer a los cuatro campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos.</p><p>Viktor ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los campeones estaban ya en mitad de la pista de baile. Le daba igual. Porque no podía apartar la mirada de Yuuri, que él sí estaba contemplando la escena con entusiasmo. Le acariciaba suavemente con el pulgar la mano que tenía entrelazada con él. Le parecía increíble que alguien, en tan poco tiempo, le hiciera perder la cabeza de aquella manera.</p><p>Deseaba que no hubiera más nadie que ellos dos. Y así lo imaginó cuando le sacó a bailar, a pesar de que Yuuri se negaba por completo. Pero le dio igual. Tiró de su brazo hasta la pista y le agarró de la cintura. Le ayudó con el compás del baile durante un rato. Se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada, con sonrisas tiernas, tímidas, cómplices. Aquel era su momento especial, el que los uniría más aún. Y solo estaban ellos dos, sin más nadie que les mirase o les dijera nada.</p><p>Viktor le hizo dar una vuelta a Yuuri y éste se rio. Siguió el ritmo de la música sin dejar de mirarle. Viktor se acercó más y Yuuri apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Bailaron así durante unos minutos más, hasta que la música cambió de tono. Fue entonces que Viktor se separó un poco de Yuuri y le volvió a mirar a los ojos. Acercó su rostro al suyo y juntó sus labios con los de él. Comenzó a besarle lentamente, sintiendo el calor de sus labios llegarle hasta lo más profundo de su ser.</p><p>Era la primera vez que le besaba en público, pero no le importaba. Porque para él estaban ellos dos. No le importaba las miradas ni los cuchicheos. Pero daba igual. Y deseaba que ese momento, que esa noche, durase para toda la vida.</p><p>Porque eran dos miradas que jamás se separarían.</p><p>Porque eran dos almas danzando al son de la música de sus corazones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me he tomado mucho algunas licencias, lo digo por si veis alguna incongruencia, que es por eso. No sé por qué, pero me imaginaba a Yuuri en Gryffindor y a Viktor como alumno de Durmstrang (me gustaba mucho esa idea y no me la pude quitar de la cabeza).</p><p>Sé que el autor dijo que el nombre es Victor, con c, pero es que yo eso lo veo un error como una catedral, ya que si es ruso, debe escribirse con k. Así que, ahorraos el comentario de cómo se escribe porque es una de las licencias que me he tomado. :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>